


Angels Cant Die

by AshnPat (CallMeQuill), CallMeQuill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Hamiltots, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lols, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/AshnPat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/CallMeQuill
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton starts his new school, he meets some new friends, and gets into some big trouble.





	Angels Cant Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi! I know you guys might think we're Hamilion_and_Jefferfish (Or JamsOut), but im not My name is Ash
> 
> And I'm Pat!
> 
> And we run this version of this whole account! This is our first story so we might get a few things wrong, so don't worry if you have to correct our grammar, please please please do, as we are french and we aren't fully correct with all of our languages. JamsOut is our bestest friend in Americas right now, and Oui very greatful that they are our friends. Enjoy the story Mon Aimes!

Alexander holds his bag, walking into the school.

"Where am i staying?" He mumbles, looking down at his shoes. He was 10, and he had been beaten, bruised, and thrown around more times than he could count.

"You'll be meeting the headmaster first. He's a very strict man, so don't mess this up, like you mess everything else up." He had gotten a horrible social service lady, who smacked him around as much as the parents did.

"Yes m'." They stop in front of an office, and three kids walk out, talking and laughing.

"Did you see how fast Charles Lee ran away when Shelly bit him?" The boy with freckles and poufy hair says.

"Yeah, he was so scared!" One of them looks at Alexander.

"Oh, Hello there!" The boy smiles, holding out his hand for Alex to shake. Before Alex could, the lady smacks his back.

"Alexander has no type for friends, right Alex?" Alex looks down, nodding.

"Yes miss Downy." He mumbles, walking into the office. He hated going from school to school, and he knew that this would be his last school. He sat down in front of the headmaster, raising his head to look at the headmaster. George was a well-built guy. He was tall and had deep brown eyes that made all the girls faint. The one thing though, was that he was a married man, he had been married since he was twenty-five, and he had no intention of ruining his marriage for no one. He played with his ring as Downy told him about this child.

"How many fights?" George asks, slightly concerned.

"Almost forty fights since he learned how to fight. Forty, George. I can't take care of him. Either you take him now, or we'll send him to Europe and he'll be lost forever." George nods.

"Let me speak with him. Wait outside for a bit." Alex winces as the door slams shut.

"Hello, Alexander. I know you haven't really been listening, although I've been told that you're very smart." Alex looks up, tears threatening to spill.  He didn't know what George was going to do with him. He was scared, but he stood his ground, trying to act tough.

"What do you want? Are you just another person who wants to push me around too? Cause you'll see that i can kick your ass any day." Alex was pretty sure his voice cracked throughout him speaking.

"No, Son, look-"

"I'm notcha son," Alex growls. "I'm nobody's son."

"Well, Alexander, I'm the headmaster of this boarding school, and I'm going to take you in. We don't have many kids here, and you will be sleeping with the girls until we can get your bed ready in the Boys Dorm.

"Why do i have to sleep with the girls?" Alex snaps, and George mentally sighs. This kid will be hard to crack and help. He made a mental note to have the kid spend time with Martha.

 

"If it makes you feel better, there will be another boy in the dorms with you. He's kind of like you, he's on his way of being sent away as well. Maybe you and he could talk, or-" The door bust opens, and a small child walks in, running over to George.

"George! Charles Lee took my bunny and ripped it up!" He holds up the ripped remains of his toy, sniffling.

"Oh, Samuel, I was talking to our newest person. Alexander, Meet Samuel." Alex looked at the small boy who had bruises and marks all over his body from his previous homes.

"How old are ya, kid?" Alex liked taking care of smaller kids. Sometimes he helped them escape the abusive home, like the pair of eight-year-old twins he helped in his last house.

"F-five." Samuel hid slightly behind George.

"Well, I'm ten. Guess what ten years olds can do?"

"Rip my bunny?"

"Awh, No! I can fix it." George smiled at their interaction.

"Sam, show Alex where he'll be sleeping." Samuel nodded, and walked out, beckoning to Alex. Alex stood up, but George stopped him.

"Welcome to St.Georges Boarding school, Alexander." Alex nodded and ran after Samuel, who was already halfway down the hallway.

"So, Sammy, do you have any relatives?" He shook his head no.

"Sisters, brothers?" 

"I never had any sisters or brothers. My mamma died in a house fire, and they lost track of my other relatives after Jack went to jail because of what he did." Alex is quiet for a bit, before speaking

"Is Jack your father...?"

"Yea... What about you?" Alex sighed.

"I can't tell you that yet Sammy. My life's too... jumbled up, and i have a few choice words i would like to say but can't."

"Oh. Okay." Another awkward silence before Samuel starts speaking.

"This is our room. Martha made a little wall so I could have my side of the room, but usually, we take it down at night, so i can see the night light." Alex puts his bag on the bed.

"Do you pee in bed Samuel?" Samuel shakes his head no.

"I've never peed in bed before. It's nasty."Alexander chuckles.

"Good answer kid. Peeing in the bed is for babies who wear diapers. Your not a baby anymore, so you don't need diapers, right?"

"Are you going to beat me up if  answer?"

"What? No! Be honest!"

"Well. I-i get nervous during daytime and sometimes i pee myself.. so.. i still have to wear diapers... The others boys say that I'm a girl.."

"Your not a girl. You just have a nervous bladder. Here, let me fix that animal of yours." Alex sits down on the bed, expecting a hard cot, he instead sat down on the fluffiest bed he's every touched. Samuel, seeing Alex's face, laughs.

"I know, the beds are amazing.

"Your damn right they are!" Alex giggles, taking his sewing kit and dried beans out his suitcase. "But, little tip to whoever sewed this together the first time it ripped. Always use dried beans.'' He cleans out all the stuffing, then begins sewing, taking his time but also going as fast as he could.

"Why? Won't it get everywhere?"

"Yes, but also, the beans feel wonderful when you hug them. Especially when you warm it up and hug the toy. The warmest feeling you'll ever get." 

"Really?" Alex nods, filling the toy with beans.

"Trust me. You can call me Alex, by the way, kid."

"Really? Cool!" Samuel smiles. Alex finishes sewing up the toy and gives it to Samuel. 

"There you go. One fixed Bunny rabbit!!" Samuel hugs the bear with a big smile.

"I should probably show you to the others, cmon, they have school today." Samuel starts walking, and it takes Alex a bit to catch up with him.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be in school?" Samuel chuckles.

"I'm in kindergarten." He says proudly. "Kindergarten ends at 12."

"Ah, right, right... So.. Who should i watch out for?"

"Fredrick... He always wants to be called King Fredrick... And Charles Lee." Samuel knocks on the school door and a soft

"Come in!" wades out. Alex steadies himself, walking inside with Samuel.

"Martha! Martha! We have a new person!" Samuel skips over to the lady, who smiled.

"Well hello there. Can you tell everyone your name?"

"Oh, sure. My name is Alexander Hamilton. I come from... Around..."

"Hello Alex, and welcome to the school for Rejects." A boy with half of his hair shaved off says, popping bubble gum.

"Charles!" Martha says. 

"Oui! Hi Mon aime! Je m'appelle Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, but you can call me Lafayette. We met in the hallway." Alex waves at the french guy. He kind of likes him. He thinks Lafayette would me a good friend. A boy in the back waves.

"Sup man. I'm Hercules Mulligan, and This is my brother, James Madison. I meet you in the hallway with Laf, but James didn't" Alex waves to James, who smiles. 

"I'm John. John Laurens. The a-hole who talked at the beginning is Charles Lee."  After a lot of glaring, the frizzy haired one speaks up.

"Hi." He grumbles. "I'm Thomas. Thomas Jefferson. My brothers Laf."

"It's nice to meet you, Alex." Martha says after everyone had been introduced. "I am Martha Washington. I assume Sammy has already shown you around?"

"Er, not really, but he's shown me my bed, and i fixed his toy."

"He added beans!" Samuel says, shaking the toy around.

"Oh, well, thank you. Now, Samuel, go show him around and join us for Lunch."

"Alright. Lets go Alex!"

-

Alex stretches.

"Well, I've liked this little trip, but, i'm hungry. When's lunch?"

"Now, actually. " Samuel giggles. "Cmon, we eat in here." Samuel walks into a big-ish room, sitting down in his seat."Come on, they serve us lunch." Alex sits down by him, and John, Hercules, and a few other people sit down.

"Hey Sammy!" One of the girls rubs Samuel on the head with a chuckle.

"Hi Angelica!" Samuel says, giggling.

"So, this is the new kid, huh?" One of the other girls say. She was dressed in a bright yellow shirt with blue jeans. Alex didn't like her at first. She sounded super cocky, and she looked richer than him.

"Whose askin?"He asks. She gigles, then holds out her hand.

"I'm Peggy. Peggy schuyler. Its nice to meet you?"

"Alex." He takes her hand, shaking her hand. "My names Alexander Hamilton."

"These are my sisters, Eliza Schuyler, Angelica schuyler," Alex didn't want to mess with Angelica. She looked scary. "And these are my friends. Sally Hemings and Maria Reynolds. I heard you'll be sleeping in our room till the two new bed are ready in the boys dorm."

"Uh, yeah. I sleep in the bunk bellow Sam. I was thinking of making it my own little cave until it's time to move."

"So, onto the nitty gritty questions." Angelica says, siting down as they're served food. Sally and Maria pull up some chairs, and Alex feels helpless, in the center of all the attention. "Where did you come from, Alex?"

"Erm.. Unimportant..." His gaze settles on his own lap, where the thin fabric of his pants are hiding the scratches and scars of past foster homes. "B-but there's a million things I haven't done yet, so just you wait." Angelica offers him a small smile.

"You arn't a crier, are you?" Hercules asks. James was no where to be seen.

"Crier? You mean a person who gets nightmares? Uhm.. As long as i'm on the bottom bunk, and as long as it doesn't rain, i'm okay with it."

"So your scared of rain? That's kind of silly." Samuel giggles. "Rain's just water." Alex doesn't smile.

"Its not the rain i'm worried about kiddo.. It's the thunder.. and the lightning.." Alex sighs. "I'm not going into detail with you. I just met all of you."

"Well, come on then We could show you what we like to do after lunch." Alex finishes his rice, it reminded him of home.

"Er, sure. You don't have to give me a tour, by the way. Sam already did."

"Great. Let's go then, it's a Friday and the games room is open."

-

Alex walked into the games room, his jaw almost coming unhinged. He'd never seen a room as big as this.

"T-t-this is just all yours to play with?"

"As long as we keep it clean." Hercules walks over to the pool table.

"George said that this stuff was all of his kids old stuff." Peggy says, sitting down.

'rich and had kids.. Who the fuck is this guy?' Alex thinks, frowning.

"Who is this guy? George, i mean. I keep hearing about how 'wonderful' he is from everybody," Most of the praise was from Samuel,"And i keep hearing about how 'rich' He is. Who the hell is he, and why did he take me of all people in?! I've been trying to get away from rich a-holes like him."

"I didn't think i was a rich Asshole." Alex whirls around, stumbling.

"I-i uh.. Er, you wasn't supposed to... How much did you hear?"

"Ahhhhh Quite a bit. But it's okay. I get it. Sometimes I can be a rich Asshole, trust me, I've been told that by many people." Alex is silent. "But if you must know, My name is George Washington, like i said before. This school used to be my house, If you've ever heard of mount Vernon?" Alex shakes his head, and George shrugs. "Mount Vernon, where we are now, has been in my family for generations. Like I said before, it was my home, before I changed it into a Boarding school for troubled kids, like you."Alex frowns.

"I'm not troubled. I just get into fights a lot." George sighs.

"Anyway, yes, I am rich, but i don't use it to hurt others around me-"

"Bull shit." Alex says, covering Samuel's ears. "Every rich person says that yet they still hurt others around them. " George was slightly worried. He knew Alexander had a tendency to buck up at someone, the social services lady told him everything, but Alex seemed to be harsher at him. Why just him? Was it something he did?

 

"Al, Chill chill Mon aime." Laf walks up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "George is nice. He's nothing like anyone you've encountered before you came here, i promise. Where you were born may have been a nasty place, but here in America, people are somehow a bit nicer."

"America is exactly like Nevas." Alex had never told anyone where he came from, Nevas was a horrible place. "It never changes." He leaves, and Samuel scampers after him.

"What did Mon petite Lion mean by that?" Thomas scoffs.

"He's only been here for a few hours and you've already given him a fucking nickname." 

"Shut the fuck up Thomas," Hercules growls, then looks at Gorge, who seemed to be lost. "George, what did he mean?"

"Uhm.. Language Hercules.." George mummers, leaving.

"Wait, george!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment about what i should work on


End file.
